


Sudden

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you're expecting something, it can still manage to sneak up on you and take you by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter's warm and comforting hand trailed over Rocket's lower back as his raccoon lover slept. In an attempt to give Peter some company while he took over Rocket's shifts manning the wheel, Rocket accidentally fell asleep on his lap. The fuzzy one was curled up in a ball, nestled against Peter's stomach and lap, his legs and arms were hidden under his form, making Rocket look like a furry limbless ball.

"mmm" Peter heard him humming, then adjust in his sleep. Rocket's nose brushed under Peters shirt, rubbing his skin and making him shiver. Gently, Peter put his hand on the side of Rocket's cheek, rubbing his thumb through the rough fur along his snout, grinning at how his lip would quiver when Peter touched his whiskers.

Rocket squeezed his eyes, groaning as he blinked awake "mmmf, Peter?" He rubbed his itchy snout against Peters leg

"Sorry, did I wake you?" The human asked as he felt Rocket sit up on his lap. Peter took the opportunity to hug at Rocket's midsection.

Rocket put his hands on Peter's arms "naa, I jus gotta piss" He said, shoving Peters arms from around him and hopping to the floor. He put his hands on his back and stretched his stomach out, which was a lot rounder then he was use to."Ugh" he groaned as he hunched forward again.

Peter leaned over and rubbed his hands up Rockets spine, messaging it gently "Sore babe?"

"heh, I'm fine. Takes more than a little weight ta slow me down" He brushed his hand over his stomach, padding off to the bathroom.

By the time Rocket turned the corner he was in a bit of a sprint, the kids had woken up with their father, kicking against Rocket's bladder. He slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.

Peter was sitting in the piloting chair, leaning back with his arms behind his head. He felt claws dig into his pant leg as Rocket hoisted himself up again. "Took you long enough" He said.

"Didn't realize ya started timin how long it takes ta piss" Rocket at on Peter lap facing him, putting his legs around his hips, Rocket leaned forward, resting on Peters chest. "mm..gonna fall asleep on me again? Some company you turned out to be" Peter playfully pulled at Rocket's whisker, who wiggled his nose "I wasn't planning on sleepin, but yer jus so damn borin it lulled me" Rocket said in response, making Peter chuckle at his boyfriends abrupt cruelness.

Rocket yawned wide, showing his rows or sharp candid teeth "Can't wait ta have coffee again, an sleep fer more than 4 hours at a time"

"From what I hear.. it only gets worse when they're on the outside" Peter smiled a bit, running his hands down Rocket's sides and to his stomach.

"Least we can share the misery" Rocket said as Peter put his large palm over his belly, noting the almost constant movements from their litter.

"tell ya the truth, I can't wait.." Peter gently kissed Rocket on the snout. Rocket held onto Peter's ears like handles, keeping his face lowered as he returned the kiss, slipping his tongue passed his black lips and into Peter's mouth.

Peter pulled back slightly, noticing how Rocket tried urging him forward again. He kept his lips just out of Rocket's reach, enjoying his attempts to connect them again. "Whats gotten into you Rocky?" Peter asked with a flirtatious gaze

"It'll be you if ya play yer cards right" Rocket tugged at him needily.

"You sure you can handle that now?" Peter raised a brow, looking a little doubtful.

"Pete if you er anyone else questions what I can handle Imma go bizzerk! I got this under control" He said "A little rump ain't gonna kill me" Rocket sat up a bit, catching Peter off guard as he ran his tongue across Peter's chin "Coomon, I've not gotten a good rut in like a month" he grunted

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get pissed at me" he said quietly, ashamed at how easily he was convinced, after all he wanted some of Rockets loving too, all his scratches were nearly gone by now and he honestly missed them.

Rocket's tail bushed up in excitement "Great!" He nudged back so his belly wasn't in the way of Peters zipper, he released the buttons on Peter's boxers, pulling his limp appendage through the slots of his pants. Rocket felt it twitch an harden under his touch.

"Man yer easy~" He whistled, grasping him with his paw and jerking up and down the shaft, eager to get his mate standing at attention.

Peter bit his lip, enjoying Rockets handi, although he knew it would be short lived, a fair trade for something far greater however "Guess that makes two of us" Peter covered his fingers in the lub he kept on him, ready for such an occasion. His hands went straight to Rocket's butt, squeezing his cheeks and slipping down the back of his shorts. He pressed two of his fingers at the base of his tail, than trailed it down slowly until he slid down far enough to feel his pucker. Rocket jerked his hips back, sitting himself onto Peter's fingers.

"ohh man, you really have been neglected" Peter murmured as he felt the tightness of Rocket's ass, it sent tingles up his erection thinking of it. He could not wait to wear Rocket like a sheath.

"Yeah, you ain't been doin yer job" Rocket said with a grumpy tone "Sure ya intend ta make up fer it tanight thought" Rocket shivered as Peter scissor him, getting him ready for a much larger insert, he pulled his fingers out, Rocket's jerking had slowed, he didn't want Peter cuming before he got what he came for.

"Alright, get up here~" Peter cooed, grabbing both off Rockets legs and sliding him up until his dick hot-dogged his lovers cheeks.

Rocket's stomach pressed onto Peter's, not enough to squeeze but enough that Peter felt the tiny adjustments. Rocket picked himself up with his knees, standing with Peters cock just outside his hole. He then wiggled back down until Peter's erection was steady against his entrance. Rocket made quick jerking motions with his hips, bending his knees more and more as he took Peter in.

Peter watched with half lidded eyes, laying back In relaxation, holding back the temptation to slam Rocket down, he knew from experience that his teammate would not appreciate it. He felt Rocket trembling as his legs got weak from the pleasure running through his bones. Peter put both his hands under Rocket's arm pits, holding his light lover up to lessen some of the weight he carried; Rocket took the opportunity to adjust his footing, then lowered himself again.

Once he felt his cheeks back on Peter's lap Rocket was out of breath "Awh, that's what I've been missin" He grinned and leaned back, knees bent and toe nails digging into Peter's sides. Rocket rocked himself back and forth, grinding Peters cock up into him. Peter ran his hands down the swell of Rocket's back, resting on his hips as he pressed Rocket forward rhythmically

Peter leaned in and pressed his lips against Rocket's neck, kissing his soft fur and nuzzling him. The feeling tickled Rocket, he craned his neck to request more. "Mm jus like that baby boo" He drags his claws around the back of Peter's neck, finding himself being pushed down onto his back with his legs up and tail to the side.

His humie hunched over him, pulling and pushing his mate's body on and off his member. Peter took the small chittering sounds as reason to continue, he trailed the kisses down Rocket's neck and chest. "Muurh, Pete!" Rocket breathlessly moaned, his ring clamping snug around Peter's erection, the tightness was almost enough to throw Peter over the edge, he could feel how moist and needy his love was as he pulled him back down, filling Rocket again.

Rocket shivered, his prostate had been rubbed, jabbed and poked, causing his racconoid member to have unsheathed itself and was now dripping. Rocket put his arms around his tummy then grasped his erection, jerking himself in motion with Peter "Al-almost there" He grunted out

"awwh, y-yeah ok" Peter rammed his hips to Rocket again, his crotch was feeling pent up, resisting a deep desire to release. His cheeks were going red and deads of sweat were dripping down his face. Peter could feel very inch of Rocket's body go tense, his muscles clamped as he was suddenly pushed over the edge, coming hard into his paws, he gritted his teeth together as this only convinced Peter to fuck him a little harder and faster, prolonging the intense sensation of pure bliss and making his body go limp as it relaxed from its high.

Peter took a few more thrusts on Rocket's spent hole before he climaxed, moaning out his lovers name and leaning his upper body forward so his face was close to Rocket's. He started kissing the small critter's lips, snout, eyelids until Rocket was becoming bashful of all the attention. "Alright alright.." Rocket turned his head away "I get it, ya really like me. Now put me down" He ordered.

Peter wouldn't disobey him, mostly because he found the little guy too cute, especially when he got all flusterd like he was. He pulled Rocket off his limp dick, putting him on the ground as Peter stood as well, tucking himself away and zipping his pants up.

"The guys are gonna be up soon" Peter said as he watched Rocket wiping his cum off his butt, shaking his hand so it fell to the ground, Rocket was never very clean, leaving his tools and parts wherever they happen to fall. He stopped after Peter pointed out the obvious. "Right, I gotta jump inta the shower before Groot goes an sucks up all the water" he said, making a step to walk away. "I'll leave the cleanin to you"

Peter rolled his eyes "gee, thanks" He watched Rocket walk off down the hall, bathroom door sliding shut behind him. Peter used one of the kitchen rags to wipe up any residue, and giving his chair a good clean from top to bottom, just to be sure. For a moment he noted the excess amount of liquids on his seat, making a mental note to use less lubricant. He heard the humming of the shower start, the room spotless before the other Guardians had risen.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket's fur hung from his body similar to a wet dog, his face looked skinny and long, a silly sight for anyone who knew him. Rocket lathered his fur with his specialty shampoo Peter had gotten for him after Peter's own brand gave him a rash and dried out his skin; unaware to Rocket this new lather was intended for animals, it was gentle on his skin with less of the toxins only humans could stand. Sometimes it seemed that Peter knew more about Rocket then Rocket did, but that might have been because while Peter accepted that Rocket was a raccoon, Rocket refused to take care of himself like he was one.

Rocket finished his scratching, getting down to his scelp with his claws, suds covered his face, neck and chest, his hips and legs, which were in the shower heads line of fire, were already rinsed of soap. he stpped forward into the warm stream, letting the water below fill with soap and wash down the drain along with the built up dirt and gun powder that had caught in his fur; along with other unmentionable filth.

The tempature of the water was making Rocket queasy, he was to hot, feeling uncomfortably warm he reached towards the tempature diles, prepared to bring it down a few pegs but stopped as he felt like he pulled a muscle. It didn't hurt very much, and not for very long, just enough that Rocket put his hand to his extended gut and gave it a gentle rub with his thumb as his hand rested overtop.

His mind naturally wondered to what could have caused it, he must have just stretch wrong while reaching up, he hated how high the shower dials were, not that it was a problem before he gained the extra weight. He looked up from his stomach as he heard a whine from outside the bathroom door after someone had tried openeing it, finding it locked.

"I am Grooot" his best friend said with an air of disapointment.

"Ta bad! Ya want water theres a sink in the kitchen!" Rocket barked, shaking his head under the water as if Groot could see, and writh with jelousey.

He closed his eyes as he washed soap from his face, making sure not to leave any suds hidden in his fur. When he peeked open again he saw Groots vine slithering under the door.

"AY! Ya break this door down again an I'mma turn ya inta a backscratcher! Yer waitin yer turn!" He grunted, seeing the vines retreat. "Grooo" He heard from the otherside, Rocket rolled his eyes "I'll be done soon anyhow" he reached again, turning off the water, feeling light on his feet suddenly. He leaned on the wall as it passed, he'd have to remember not to overheat again, but it was easy with all this heat sealing fur.

He pushed off the wall and stepped out of the encased shower room, standing on a stepping stool so he could look into the mirror. He made a visious snarling face into the mirror as he checked his teeth, running his tongue over his fangs; he then took his orange tooth brush from the four in the holder, applying enough paste that it dripped off the brush into the sink, he brushed violently, crushing the bristles to be flattened as he tried his best to mask his breath, he was rather insecure about his more animal then man smell; doing what he could to mask it.

He spit out the foam from the tooth paste and washed off the border of suds around his lips. Thinking he looked rather clean for what he was, which was good.

He heard the ships engineen weaken as the ship trembled slightly to land, as if on que there was another pain in his stomach, causing him to lean on the sink and take a deep breath as he adjusted his footing and weight. "Flark.." he said both confused and annoyed, he pressed his hand to his belly and held it there until the feeling subsided. He found his tail had lifted and fought his instncts to put it back down.

"Groooo.."

"Fine fine I'm coming! Don't get her branches in a knot!" He said as he pulled away from the sink and left to join the others

The Milano was parked on a large comet, to the teams surprise Peter was treating them to a breakfast in a small diner. He seemed to be awfully preppy this morning, Gamora couldnt help but assume Rocket staying up with him had something to do with it.

Peter had his eye on this place for a bit now, subtly trying to intersect their paths but always missing for one reason or another, this time nothing came up and he could look forward to his mates excitment as this was the only other place that served a breakfast sandwich similar to the Mcmuffin he so loved. But that excitment never came, Peter was a fool to assume the Mcmuffin could be matched; actually Rocket didnt eat at all, he seemed entirly unintrested in food. Even when Peter offered a fork full of food he recived a warning snarl, which was odd of him, they had long since gotten use to feeding one another, especally when Rockets hands were busy working on a gun, bomb or the ship itself that he couldn't be bothered to lift a fork

Rocket seemed very moody this morning, fidgetty and in a hurry, Peter thought he might make a run for it when he went out to "get some air" Groot followed him out, uninvited.

Peter leaned on his fist, staring out the large diner window, his mind flooded with a million awnsers, none if them being the correct awnser in this situation. He moodily took another bite. Drax and Gamora both eating their paid for breakfast, taking a gaze out the window towards the being of Peters attention.

"The furry one is distressed" Drax informed

"yeah i see that" Peter snapped "what did I do this time? I thought hed love this place"

"perhapse he was unsatisfied with your preformance this morning" Gamora said, unaware of how such a blunt statment might embaress Peter. he sighed "That cant be the reason, Rocket loved it" before the others could protest Peter interupted "he wouldnt be nice enough to pretend, hed tell me i was shit to my face" Drax and Gamora nodded, that was true.

The three looked back out at Rocket, pacing back and forth with Groot eyeing him carefully.

Drax was the one who first put it together "are we sure our friend is not already in labour?"

"cant be! he would have said somthing.." as soon as that sentence left his mouth he knew it was not true. Rocket was the guy who couldnt hold down a scrap of food for two weeks and still insisted nothing was wrong. It took three days to get him out of the vents after he heard the mention of a doctors, or possibly a vet (suggested by the insensative Drax)

Peter shot out of his chair, he saw it now, how Rocket would get tense and squeez whenever he stopped, looking to be in pain before his body relaxed and with a deep breath he started pacing again.

Peter ran out of the resturant, intercepting Rockets path "why didnt you tell me!"

Rocket frownd in anger "nothin ta tell! I'm fine!"

"I am Groot!" Groot said while he approched as back up for Peter

"Whos side er you on! I am so fine!" Rocket snarled, both his paws were on his stomach, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw "jus crampin" he said between his teeth

"bullshit thats just cramps, you're going to hurt yourself! or our kid you stubborn jackass!" Peter put his hands out to Rocket, about to scoup him into his arms. Rockets pupils went wide jerkin his head around to clamp down on Peters arm, squeezing so tight that his teeth were buried deep in the humies skin and blood seeped around his fangs.

"Ahhh! what the fuck!" even when dragging Rocket to the doctors or going in dry he never recived such a vishious reaction, those were always warnings, letting Peter know if he went to far he was capable of inflicting much worse pains. This time Rocket had gone for a kill, or cripple at the least, had he gotten a hold of Peters neck there was no dubt hed be bleeding out on the floor.

as the pains in his stomach stopped' Rockets eyes went back to normal, realizing tha his mouth was filled with cooper taste and that Peters arm was covered in trails of blood coming from the punctures. "Peter, I-"

"Dont worry abou it, just a bit of blood " he insisted, soundng paniced and in a rush "we need to get you to a holspital" but before Peter could bring Rocket inside Groot grew a long, flat leaf like vines, wrapping them around Peters wound for the time being, at least until he had a chance to find some gauz. Rocket wanted to protest the doctors, but the pain of his last contraction made him desperate, even willing enough to go into the lions den for assistence, they could make it go by quicker, at least he was hopeful that they could.

Rocket yelped suddenly, another contraction caugh him off guard, his stomach physically squeezed down on his brood. Rocket hugged his belly and curled forward, digging his claws into the ground as he fought the growing urge to push. Peters eyes were wide, Rocket was further then he thought, that was less then a minute between contractions, if the books he read taught him anything it was that Rocket should be ready soon.

"fuck, Groot take him into my room" Peter ordered, waving for Gamora and Drax to follow, they shot up and ran towards the ship. Peter ran through the possibility of doing this at home, if they were he might as well put Rocket in a room felt safe in. Peter was right to ask Groot to carry him, as the laboured raccoon gave another deep bite into Groots arm, jerking his head as if to rip flesh. He clawed at his clothing, desperate to be free from the restraints. Peter felt nervous by how animalistic he was being.

As Groot got him inside and put him onto the bed Rockets contraction had subsided, he was just breathing heavy, and wiggleing out of his pants that had gotten a bit wet from the lubricants his body was producing. Peter was in soon after with some equipment from the med bay. He put the kit down at his side as he kneeled beside his mate "how you feeling? Need anything?" Peter asked asked as he began helping pull Rockets pants off, he folded them and put them to the side to avoid getting yelled at for crumpling them up.

Rocket whimpered "everythin hurts!"

Peter gave him a look of sympathy, he was expecting Rocket to be doing more gymnastics, instead he was being honest and showing weakness, which made Peter even more worried. "you'll be ok, it wont last just hang in there for me" Peter held his paw and kissed it. It was a nice moment (for Peter anyway, Rocket was still feeling the after shocks of pain) when the raccoons stomach trembled and he pulled his hand away, trying to curl his body into a tight ball as a contraction swept through him and urged him to push, pratically making it impossible for his body to resist.

Peter was noticing a pattern in Rockets behaviours, while dealing with contractions Rocket became irritable, violent and protective of himself. He avoided touching him to much whie he went through his phase.

When Rocket came out of it Peter put his hands on his cheeks and pulled his face in close to whisper as not to startle or frighten him. "were gonna have to start pushing soon babe"

"ugh, aahw..y-ya dont gotta do nothin!" Rocket was rubbing up and down his tight ballooning stomach, feeling as his skin bumped up as he was kicked from inside.

"I know.. but you're not alone in this, you're going to be fine" Peter said, feeling the ship begin to vibrate, Gamora and Drax were manning the front, bringing them to the closest hospital they could find.

Rocket was about to respond with more snark but only a grunt escaped as he recoiled, turning onto his back and jerking up "h-hurts"

"let me see" Peter said as Rocket laid back down, his mate going to the end of their bed to check between Rockets legs, his entrence was a little more pink then it uhsuslly was. "Does it hurt when i touch it?" he rubbed his finger over his ring, it felt a little warm.

"nuuh.." rocket lazily said, spreading his legs open wide as his stomach trembled, then suddenly tightened again "haaaa, eer!" Rockets face clentched as he used all his strength to push. Peter noticed his hole open slightly, then close again when Rocket stopped to rest.

"hot...hot" Rocket was panting, his sweat stinging his eyes and making them water, his stomach expanded up and down with his short breaths.

"ill.. ill get a fan.." Peter said as he sat up, but a shrike filled his ears making him jump in alarm "Rocket?!" he turned back, a small bit of blood was on the sheets below, Rocket was pushing again, looking like he was straining himself by how his entire body was shaking and a vain showed on his forehead.

"woah woah, take it easy Rocket" he rubbed up his mates tense legs, Rockets eyes shot open and he lundged at Peter, growling as Groot caught him and held him down, he wimpered like a trapped animal until that urge to push subsided for a short time. He was limp on the bed and curled his tail around his legs, laying on his side as his big belly kept him from laying on his stomach in the protective manner he wanted to rest in.

"Rocket, you're gonna have to listen to me alright," Peter said as he inspected the blood, finding that it luckily wasn't a large amount and had stopped, he hadn't torn anything "I..I jus wanna be left alone" he whimpers, he didnt want to be touched or coddled, but he didnt expect the worried father to be to leave him alone.

"I cant leave you.. you know that" Peter said calmly

"I know" Rocket sighed, its better off he didnt, Rocket knew his desire to be alone was irrational, he was safer with Peter, nothing would go wrong with him here. While Groot loosened his hold on Rocket he didn't release him, he proved to be too unstable.

"awh! I th..think i-.." Rocket tilted his head back and pushed again, he felt his insides stretched open as the large object pathed its way through, coming to his birth canal coming up to his opening and began crowning. "Arrugh!" Rockets eyes closed tight, it was painful, so painful that he felt nusious and dizzy, he couldnt resist screaming a few choice curses and snarling in a very primative way. He rolled onto his side, leaving one leg up as he finished pushing, feeling the small body slip out.

The burning feeling surrounding his hole died down as he panted, catching his breath, drenched in sweat as he rested on the bed. He almost forgot why he was in pain, what the end goal was, until he heard a quiet squealing sound. Rocket opened his eyes partly, craning his head up to see it.

Rocket frowned at what he saw, some monster like him, an animal, second-class citizen doomed to be without rights and respect. Rocket couldnt help but hate himself, he was a bad father for letting his children look like.. that

Why couldnt it have looked like Peter, instead it was some hidious beast, as if its life wasnt going to be complicated enough having Rocket as a father, now all doors were closed to it, no education, no friends, just a shitty lonely life, all because of Rocket.

It looked unnatural as Peter wiped the blood off of it with a damp cloth. Peter deserved better, it already ruddled Rocket with guilt knowing Peter had to love HIM, that gorgious, normal humanoid man giving up a somewhat normal carefree life with a hot babe to date a rat. Peter could have married godesses or queens, he didnt have to lower his standards so drastically, the least Rocket could do was give him a child that was normal and worthy of him.

"You feeling alright?" Peter asked, shilding the tiny squirming bundle sightly, Rocket hadnt realized it, but he was growling as he stared at his new son. "givin me the crazy eyes there.." Peter pointed out as Rocket averted his gaze to Groot who also seemed to be trying to figure out what Rocket was thinking.

"..sorry.. I-hnnng" Rocket curles forward over is stomach, paws holding the tight round belly that still seemed to be full. "So soon?" Peter said as Rocket reacted,

Rocket was having a litter, just like a tarrn raccoon would.

No, Peter told himself, not like a terran raccoon, that wasnt Rocket, if he had multiple babies, not kittens or pups, they would be triplets, or quadroplets. Rocket wouldnt approve of his kids being called a litter. Peter watched between his loves legs, seeing the rythmic opening and closing as he relaxed then pushed again.

As their second began to crown, Peter looked around desperately for somewhere to place their first born, He hadn't planned a ship birth, they should be in the hospital where it was safest. As he frantically looked around Groot's vines curled gently around the child, Slowly, a cradle began to form around it out of the vines, Peter would have watched the colossal carpentry, but opted to aid Rocket in his second birth.

"Awwh, awh!" Rocket screamed, his tail bone throbbed, it felt as though he was birthing a terran soccer ball, forcing him wider, feeling as though it would never fit. Rocket stopped pushing, feeling the progress he made in the last 10 seconds retract as the form slipped back inside. Rocket grunted uncomfortably. "Oh gods oh gods, flarkin-" He whined, readying himself for the next contraction, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it, he breathed shallow and quickly, sucking in air when he could.

Peter held onto Rockets hips as his mate adjusted to a crawling position, his hips in the air while he buried his face in the pillow below. As his body was ripped with more pain Rocket leaned his hips back and pushed yet again. "Ahhhh! A-are we at a doctors!?" He begged desperately, unable to bear it as the head crowned further, finally slipping out with a 'pop'

Peter put his hands up to the head "Soon.. just focus on the babies now. Just a little push and its out"

Rocket whimpered but complied, bearing down with the next contraction he heaved, feeling the body slowly slip out past it's wide shoulders, enough for Peter to take hold and help It out of Rocket.

Rocket fell onto the bed, his stomach feeling a lot lighter then it had in months, but he wasn't done yet, it annoyed him but he could still feel the active movements of babies inside his gut. All as eager to get out as he was to have them out. But that would have to wait, Rocket needed a moment to catch his breath, glaring at his second born, whom also took the look of her birth father.

Peter lovingly washed the fluids from his child, cleaning her of blood and leaving warm hairless pink skin, she whined more then her brother, who stayed silent in his crib. "Rocket.. you feeling well enough to hold her?" Rocket looked at Peter sadly, regretful of this mistake.

Peter frowned, Rocket was acting strangely; despite Rockets pride taking a hit when he found out he was, and could get knocked up, he had grown fond of the idea of having a kid with Peter, who was always the optimist in their relationship. Now he seemed to be back to his depressive, helpless state, he just hoped it wasn't post partum depression.

"yea.. I wanna see er" He said almost to quietly to hear, he laid on his back, sitting up and reaching for her. Peter hesitated at first, but handed her to him, wrapped in a small green blanket they had lying around. Rocket stared at her for a long time, silently jodging the little being that squirmed closer to his chest, recognizing its guardians smell.

As she nuzzled in, Rocket sniffed, unable to hold back the tears "Shes hideous" Rocket chocked out.

Peter looked confused as to what he said about their kid "What?" He got up and sat beside him, looking at the painfully cute face nuzzling into Rockets brown fur.

"They look just like me.. their going to resent me for it" Rocket shielded his eyes, leaning down to nuzzle his baby apologetically.

"Rocket dont think like that! They are adorable, the universe will love them, and they are going to love you, no matter what" Peter kissed his forehead tenderly, scratching his lover in the spot just behind his ear, forcing a pur out of him.

"yer not ashamed that there yers?" Rocket asked, looking big eyed "Wouldn't ya rather have something more like you" Rocket asked, afraid for the answer.

Peter chuckled "you worry to much.. I'm glad they take after you. I don't think you'd handle birthing a full term terran so well" He joked "I love them no matter what they look like"

"mmm" Rocket hummed happily, closing his eyes and leaning on Peter, he was much to good for him, Peter was godly when it came to positive thinking, even under all this stress. "Hows the boy doin"

Peter looked at the cradle, which had Groots head pocking in, cooing lovingly as he waved a leaf in front of the infant, causing it to squeal happily.

Rocket took that as a yes, enjoying a silent moment to relax with Peter a dry his eyes, waiting patiently for a sign to show when his next was due. "..what are we gonna name em?" Rocket mumbled casually as his baby girl sucked on his finger.

"Star Prince jr, and Star princess" Peter lightly poked fun, Rocket rolled his eyes "an the others?"

"erm, Star duke.. Star Gesture, Star Knight.. Star accountant, Sta-"

"Woah woah, how many am I havin here?" Rocket punched him lightly "Don't go jinxing me! I ain't havin a kingdom"

Peter chuckled "I just want to be prepared.."

"With names like that there gonna hate ya more then me" Rocket smiled.

"Well, what were you thinking Hadron fer one.."

"You are not naming them after yer guns"

"What!? But naming em Star-dork is ok with you?" Rocket argued back, sitting himself up a little more, his back against the head bored as he rubbed his rumbling stomach, taking a deep breath.

Peter noticed the que "Names can wait, you feeling anything?"

Rocket put his sleeping daughter in Peters hands, adjusting as if hurting "umf, yeah, think they're bout ready" He bent his knees up, putting his tail to the side and closed his eyes as he tried to handle this with some calmness.

His eyes shot open suddenly as he heard a whistle that awoken something in him, like a desperate call for help as Peter handled her. His ears were standing up as he looked to Peter "whats wrong!?"

"Nothing.. I'm sure she just misses you" he kissed her on her snout, bouncing her slightly as he tried to calm her down for Rockets sake.

"I am Groot.." Groot said as the boy also reacted to her call, becoming uneasy and chittering gently, whimpering in distress.

Peter noticed Rocket's fearful and anxious expression "Rocket don't worry about them, take care of yourself, alright?" Peter frowned, he hated how naturally stressed out his mate always seemed to be.

Rocket tried to listen, but the whistling was so distressing. He breathed in deep as his body was hit with a small contraction, releasing some pent up lubricant that coated its way through. "ugh, shut em up Pete" Rocket begged, leaning forward he began pushing, feeling it slide it's way out of his womb to his birth canal. Rocket stopped pushing in order to gather more strength. Sweat was beading on his brows, sliding down his face.

As the boy in Groots care began whistling with it's sister Rocket was irritated already. "ugh, jus give em ta me!" he ordered, reaching out both hands for them.

"but Ro—" "Jus do it! I can't focus with em screamin!" Rocket's ergency prompted Peter enough that he handed him the girl, followed by the boy from Groot.

"mmfh" Rocket spread his knees, moving the children to lay against his chest, propping them up with one hand, his scent made them feel safe as their whistles turned to small whimpers then quietness and purring. Rockets free hand was on his orb like belly, patting it as it squeezed in with every contraction. He felt no progress as he pushed again, frustrated by the effort he was putting forth to have such little to no result. The next bout of pain Rocket gave small test push's, still feeling nothing. He waited restless for something new, but besides the pain that came every few seconds, nothing was being accomplished.

Peter checked between his mates legs, not seeing anything yet. He rubbed Rockets knee, comforting him. "need anything babe, a drink?" Rocket turned his head on the pillow "nah.."

Peter laid out on the bed beside him, kissing his neck and nibbling his fur, getting a chuckle "heh…quit it" he pushed Peters head away "what makes ya think you can jus relax now huh? We ain't done"

"We? I'm not having a baby" He grinned smugly, throwing Rockets comment back in his face. Rocket didn't take it to hard "Guess I deserved that" he said, turning onto his side, their two children cradled in-between them.

"Sorry I made em cry" Peter rubbed the side of Rocket's snout

"Don't worry, they will get ta know yer scent, an yer stupid voice an yerr—er" Rocket stopped talking and whimpered. He leaned forward and heaved, bringing his legs up as he pushed, eyes closed and biting into his lip. "Ahhh, AHHH!" Rocket lifted his hips off the bed Peter was sitting up now, holding the two children in his arms, noticing their distress start up again. He helped Rocket stay upright, rubbing his back just under the others implants

"Shhhh, it's ok" Peter whispered

"Hurts.. Gods it hurts.." he whined in pain. Peter looked guilty "I know it does, it'll all be over soon, then we can take a few days to relax" he tried keeping his mates encouragement up.

Rocket didn't seem to react to Peters words, he just whimpered again, leaning forward until his forehead was on the bed, sitting up on his knees, his tail whipped dramatically back and fourth.

"….Rocket.." Peter brought his hand slowly to his mate, when he was about an inch away he heard a grumble "d-don fuckin touch me!" he warned, jerking away from his touch and crawling to the end of the bed, where he fell onto his side.

"Rocket you gotta talk to me here.." Peter brought the two over to the crib Groot made; draping a blanket Rocket often used over them, hoping maybe it would quell their fear and stress. He went around to Rocket kneeling in front of him, noticing his eyes close shut, face tight in pain and hands kneading at his stomach.

Rocket lifted his leg up with a grunt, stretching his toes as he pushed momentarily, stopping when the pain intensified "Oh fuck.." he huffed, putting his leg back down to deny the child it's exit.

"Rocket.."

"It hurts, I can't do it" Rockets eyes swelled with water "It cant come out this way!" Rocket hugged his stomach, entwining his legs together as he fought another contraction, urging him to push, and despite his resistance to it he felt the child moving closer, making him panic "no, NO!" Rocket jerked, feeling this desire to fight back against his assailant, but it was hard to do when the assailant was coming from inside.

"Groot, hold Rocket for me" Peter said, not wanting to risk Rocket hurting himself. Groot nodded, growing his vines to wrap around Rocket's arms, as expected Rocket bit down onto the vines. But the vines continued to wrap around his chest and between his legs forcing his knees apart.

"mmf, I don't gotta be restrained" Rocket wiggled but his fighting was pointless.

"Sorry babe.. just let me make sure you're ok" Peter said, opening his mates legs where a body was crowning, Rocket's privates looked swollen and pink, not to mention stretched due to the child. "yikes.." Peter said, making Rocket turn red.

"I mean…I think our kids just a little turned around" Peter put the side of his finger past Rockets ring, he felt Rocket twitch and tighten up. "Shit.. Maybe I can try and rotate…"

"Don't ya dare!" Rocket snarled, another contraction ripped through him "Auugh! AWH!" He pushed with determination, then stopped to breath. "fuckin sucks" Rocket complained bitterly,

"This isn't working.. Rocket he can't come out this way" Peter said, trying to convey urgency. The sheets bellow were becoming red, it made Peter nervous about just how much a small body like Rocket's could lose. But as long as he was still being responsive..

"Errrgh! No!" Rocket strained, His stomach tightened as he worked himself, getting no where as the childs back plugged his hole, to wide to free. He felt his legs getting a little wider as Groots vines tightened, moving his hips up to Peter had a line of sight on him.

"Rocket, take a deep breathe alright?" Peter stoked the base of his tail, trying to lull him into a calm. "I'm just going to help.." He put both hands up to the gap between Rockets legs, his love seemed to accept it, up until Peter hooked three fingers inside of him, causing a pained yelp and continued struggle. Rocket began biting again, chewing at Groots vines like an animal caught in a trap. As Peter hurried his hand in further, reaching his child's head and manipulating its body to rotate, head first at Rockets entrance.

Rockets biting stopped, replaced by helpless screaming and whimpering. Peter felt awful, but as the baby emerged finally he knew it was the right choice. Although the blood puddle had expanded. Instead of being mixed in with Rockets fluids it flowed in a thick steam, a bad sign and he knew this wasn't normal.

Rocket gave a small push as soon as Peter's fingers retracted, followed by another, none lasting more then a few seconds. The poor coon looked drained of energy. "just one more push Rocket, you can do this" He said

"..hugh" Rocket grunted, building up some energy he forced his over worked body to clench again, nearly breaking down before he finished, luckily Peter helped remove the child, gently pulling it out once it's shoulders were free. Rocket completely fell back, had Groot not been holding him he'd be like a lump on the ground, exhausted and unwilling to move a sore muscle. Groot unwrapped his vines, removing the one that had been gnawed at, his teeth could do some serious harm, too bad he wasn't the biting type when it came to actual combat situations.

Barley a minute passed as Peter tended to the child, making sure it was not harmed, or the one bleeding. He began to clean it of the blood when Rocket recoiled again.

"noo..no" He rolled over onto the opposite side "I don wan it.. I'm done"

Peter put their second daughter into the crib with the others, despite wanting to cuddle and bond with each, he knew Rocket needed him now more then they did. Tears fell off Rocket's snout, dampening his fur and causing his eyes to go red and puffy.

Peter leaned down and kissed him gently "please don't cry, I hate seeing you like this" Peter rubbed his cheek. Rocket sniffed and spoke from a horse throat "I'm never gonna be done…I can't do it, I caaaahhh!" Rocket craned his back, letting his body do, as it needed, using as little energy as he could.

Peter felt more useless then ever, wishing he could give his mate a break, stop the pain and help him mend.

"Get them out!" Rocket growled deeply, thrashing his head back and fourth just before Groot tightened up again, holding him in place. "Fuckin fuck!" Rocket felt the all to familiar crowning sensation this one moved fast, you'd assume it would hurt less due to the previous births, but it didn't ease any pain. With his legs wide spread, his exit felt as though it would be torn just as the head reached it's burning point, halfway there, but halfway to go. "Awhhh.. no, no… no.." he tried resisting, but his body forced another push from him, wailing as it stretched him wider, feeling like eternity before the shoulders came out and it slipped from its birth father.

Rocket's stomach heaved up and down with every strained breath. Rocket coughed, his throat was sore, yet tickled, it felt awful, but not as awful as his sore ass, which ached so much he felt a pulse as if it had a heartbeat.

When the contractions refused to stop Rocket put his hands onto his head "jus fuckin kill me Pete" he said, Peter unable to tell if he was simply being overly dramatic, or truly thought death would be a better option.

"Hang in there.. You're almost done, Maybe"

Rocket could have laughed at that, to his credit he did smile, but Peters cheer up attempts were so lame it was a joke. "Not helpin.." He sucked in a deep breath as a wave of pressure went through him his contractions becoming worse.

"Ow ow ow" Rockets ears went flat, he fought the tearing pain, squeezing his eyes shut. His fur was covered in a damp coat of swear, his tongue hung out of his mouth, panting tiredly.

"Ahh AHH! Jus take it out!" he snarled, jerking onto his stomach and swaying his hips back and fourth, going tense and shoving his face into the bed as he worked on his 10th, at least it felt like the tenth. Peter gripped Rocket's paw, squeezing it tight "I love you Rocket.." He whispered, the serious tone made Rocket's stomach fill with butterfly's

"n-not the time, not now.." Rocket looked away, adjusting his knees so he was wide spread, his tail shot up in the air.

"no better time then now" Peter kissed his sweaty forehead, not caring if his mate wasn't at his best. "You're having my babies.. you mean the galaxy to me, and when you're done..were gonna relax and name em all. You can even name one Hadron"

"mmf…yer..still not usin Star-dork" Rocket tried teasing, but the contraction had cut him off, forcing a grunt and push, his tail end widening until the top of a head came into view, he took a short break, filling his lungs with air before holding his breath and pushing down once again. As he felt it pop free he quickly lowered his hips and breathed out shakily, birthing his fifth onto the bed below.

"Aahh, ahh.." He moaned in exhaustion as he breathed. Peter already tending to the child as Groot's vine scratched behind his friends ears, the sensation made him close his eyes, tempted to sleep.

Peter moved towards the crib, looking in at the kids that whistled sadly, giving an occasional shiver. There eyes were closed, helplessly sniffing and attempting to wiggle forward, but managing no such feat. Peter put his hand in with them, brushing over the five baby raccoons, grinning like a dork at what he helped make.

There skin was pink and baled, tiny black noses with little tails, chubby, long, skinny, short, they varied. Peter couldn't wait to see their coats; he hoped they looked like Rocket, handsome, confident, even if Rocket didn't see it himself.

"Pete.." He heard a quiet call, looking back to see Rocket sitting up on his knees, hands cradled what was left of his belly. He looked distressed, his lips frowned as he whimpered "h-help with this one?"

Peter was surprised, six.. Where would it end? Peter stood up "of course. What do you need?"

"Nothin, yer useless to me i-ihhhhn anyway that matters" Rocket stood up on shaky knees, nearly sitting back down before Peter caught him, holding up all his weight, he was much lighter then he had been in months..

"Jus stay ere"

It might have sounded bitter, but Peter knew this was Rockets way of asking for affection, he felt Rocket's face nuzzle against his neck, licking at Peters skin, distracting himself from what followed. He bent his knees slightly as he pushed down with small tired grunts, it hurt, but so did screaming, he felt over heated and dizzy from it all, just managing to hold himself together as another child crowned, making his body wide, before he crouched low, softening the fall as it laid out on the bed.

"oh god… please be it.." Rocket huffed, leaning on Peter and wiping his cheeks on his shirt. Groot handled the child laying on the bed.

"Just lay down Rocket, get some rest" Peter said, hoping for Rockets sake that was the end of it.

Rocket's eyes were closed as Peter helped him lay down, staying beside him as he was hyper focused on his mates every sound and movement, careful not to miss the signs of a seventh.

A half hour went by before Peter let himself relax, feeling the worst was over, Rocket seemed to sleep soundly, like a rock even.

Peter moved away slowly, wanting to check on the children, Groot hadn't left their sides once, rocking the crib and cooing them to sleep when they quietly whined. His priority was keeping Rocket from needing to wake up too soon.

As Peter approached he looked at them, all seemed to be awake but contently quiet. "Mind if I take it from here?" he asked Groot, who smiled to him "I am Groot" He said quietly

"Thanks for your help, that would have been a disaster without you"

Peter watched the children quietly, he scratched behind ones ear, where he knew Rocket liked being pat. The child lifted his head and sniffed, then before Peter could stop it, began to whistle loudly, getting a chain reaction from the others who whined in fear of the unknown.

Rocket's ears stood up first before he jerked away "mmuf.. wha? Peter?" His eyes were half lidded and voice groggy. "wha are ya doin ta em?" he sounded to be half asleep.

"guess they just aren't use to me.." Peter said sadly, Rocket noticed his misery

"Don be dumb, their jus hungry I bet" Rocket fell back on the pillow, and yawned "bring em over"

Peter smiled a little in compliance, bringing three at a time over to their bed, stripping the bloodied sheets and crawling in with them, keeping his distance from the kids.

"Peter, come ere.. they gotta smell ya close ta me" Rocket said, opening his eyes slightly, he was turned onto his side, the little ones under the sheets, pawing at his chest and stomach until they got a grip and began to suckle.

Peter moved in, all huddled in a cozy pile, Rocket purred, nuzzling under Peters chin, egging him for kisses, and receiving just that.

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers* Birth in the next chap  
> Requested by KelseyHeart and Readasaur


End file.
